


Not his father, just his dad

by justavengers3000



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Irondad, Not Betaed, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, We Die Like Men, any type of critique is welcome, first story ever guys, spiderson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:21:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26141020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justavengers3000/pseuds/justavengers3000
Summary: When the Rouge Avengers are pardoned and return back to the tower they are welcomed by Tony . Which was quite..... unexpected.The man seems somehow warmer and more approachable but the Rouges don't know why.And then a particular spider enters the picture and everything is clear......But wait a second , he is your son right.....?
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Tony Stark & Avengers Team
Comments: 67
Kudos: 236





	1. Welcome Back

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first feeble attempt at an avengers story   
> I think I did okay but I am not so sure now   
> Please tell me how you think it is  
> Okay now I am nervous  
> SHIT  
> Deep breathes .........  
> Here we go

‘This is stupid’, Tony thought to himself as he saw the Rouge Avengers step down from the jet. All of this – arranging the accords, helping Barnes by building him an arm and specializing the B.A.R.F technology for him, inviting them back to the tower – was stupid because this team would never be the same again.  
It showed it the way they all steered away from Natasha, it showed in the way Vision – the normally cool minded A.I.- was standing tense behind him, expecting an attack or his ex-flame Tony couldn’t tell.

It showed in the way Steve stayed close to Bucky and eyed the surroundings warily as if expecting someone to jump on him.  
‘I suppose this was bound to happen.’ Tony thought as Rogers approached him.

“Hello Tony, you look good.”

Of course, I do. Since the last time you saw me, I was lying half dead in a cold bunker in Siberia.

“So, do you Rogers, welcome back.”

He turned around and went inside the elevator not waiting for the others and instructed J.A.R.V.I.S to transport the others to the common floor to freshen up and inform them that he will be there shortly.

He went to his penthouse and took out a soda, once again finding himself wishing for an actual drink.

His phone chimed. Peter had sent him his voicemail of the day.  
Tony played it and smiled softly as Peter told him about his day in the cliff notes version.  
At least someone had a good day.

“….and then I swung away as fast as I could. I mean, they were so close to ripping my mask off. I really think we should start working on making my suit nanotech too. I can’t handle this no more !”  
“……. I guess that’s it for today Mr. Stark. I’ll see you tomorrow. Bye.”  
Tony closed the Stark pad and decided to make his way downstairs. He couldn’t avoid this forever.

Everyone was settled on the couches just like old times.

Had it not been for the extra people one would assume nothing had happened at all  
.  
“Stark”, Natasha called out from her love seat and suddenly he had the attention of the whole room.

“My favorite assassin” Tony said, and for once his smile was genuine “Hello to you too, how’s life”

“Monotonous without you continuously blowing up stuff”, she said returning his smile while Clint’s mouth twitched beside her.

“What can I say, old age is making me responsible”

At this Clint openly rolled his eyes at him and Tony just smiled in return.  
“Alright, lets come to the point here. All the old avengers still have the same floors as before whereas I have cleared off floor 71 to 73 for Wanda, Sam and Barnes.  
Take whichever floor you want and fill it with whatever you want to fill it with.  
If you want to share the floor with someone let me know right now.” Tony said looking directly at the new trio.

“We get our own floors?” Wanda asked, slightly confused and majorly surprised

“Of course, but if you have a problem with living alone then you can always share with anyone you want to.”

“No, its alright.”

“It settled then. All of your floors have a kitchen but you will have to eat at the common floor today because they are not stocked. Also, you are not allowed into my penthouse and labs without permission from me. Bruce will come over tomorrow with Thor to meet you guys. J.A.R.V.I.S. will entertain any other questions you have.”

“J.A.R.V.I.S.?” Steve asked, looking surprised.  
“Yeah. Life becomes easier with something familiar to look after you” Tony replied.  
“Say Hi J.”  
“Hello Sir” a serene British voice replied.  
“Help those in need of it. I am going down to my lab.”  
“Certainly Sir.”  
Tony turned around and started walking towards the elevator. Behind him everyone was quiet.

Yes, things will never be the same again.


	2. Something is not adding up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, 4 hours earlier I posted the very first chapter of the very first fanfic I have ever written.  
> 5 minutes later I was having my doubts already  
> 15 minutes later I was ready to take it down  
> Thank god my mother called me  
> *4 hours later*  
> 22 kudos and 2 comments  
> I am fucking cackling on the sofa in my living room and my mother is looking at me strangely  
> “Do you have a fever honey?”  
> yes mom yes, I most definitely do now
> 
> So, yay new chapter

‘Just a little bit more caffeine and I will remember why something seems different’ Tony thought to himself while pouring yet another cup of coffee at something o’ clock in the morning.  
It was still pretty dark outside as he felt his brain coming online.

The Rouge Avengers. Right.

He checked the time. 5 on the dot. A lot of free time then.

Now that sleep had evaded him in the presence of yet another nightmare, going back to bed was not an option.

A morning run then. Tony was never really the one for cardio but something about this morning had him feeling antsy and on edge.  
3 hours later he was back from the run and freshly showered. Peter would be here in an hour and Bruce had just informed him that they would arrive that afternoon.

He decided to check upon his new guests. All of them except the soldiers and the witch were already in the living room when he came down.

Sam was the first to notice him. “Tony”, he called out from the kitchen counter sounding mildly surprised.

“Hello birdbrain number 2. Your stay comfortable till now?”

“Yeah the floor was awesome”

“Glad to know my humble abode matches the preference of the ex-guests of Wakanda” Tony smirked at him.  
“Nothing about you is humble Stark. You are the very definition of showing off.” Natasha teased.

“Oh yeah, the other day I looked into the dictionary for the definition of narcissism and found your face right below it.” Clint said joining her and Tony felt his guards going down.

“Was that supposed to be a joke Legolas?” Tony teased back “Because I am sure as hell not laughing.”

“It’s alright honey my humor is only for the clever ones.”

Before Tony could reply Steve entered the living room with Barnes and Tony involuntarily stiffened.  
Suddenly the jovial mood was destroyed. Shoulders became tense and gazes became wary.

“Tony.” Steve said  
“Captain.” Tony replied “I just came down here to ask you guys if you needed something urgently because Pepper is asking for a list.”  
Several heads shook in negative.

“Alright then. Bruce and Thor are will be here by afternoon. I am going to my lab. You know what to do if you need anything.Besides T’challa will arrive with the princess on Monday to finalize the Accords and all of you are supposed to be there.I will send over a file to each of you regarding the timings and stuff.” Tony said and with a final nod, he walked back into the elevator.

Natasha’s POV  
She had expected him to be angry, vindictive, hell even revengeful. What she had not expected was this kindness.

“Is it just me or is Stark suddenly very nice?” Clint asked no one in particular.

“Nice?” Sam repeated “I think he is more along the lines of extremely generous with his money. Did you see the Stark pads we got yesterday?”

“He is always very generous with his money but he is usually very arrogant about it too” Natasha replied “Something is not adding up here.”

“Can we just accept that he is a good man and pay some gratitude to his kindness?” Steve said, clearly uncomfortable. “I don’t know where we- where I stand in his life but at least he is acknowledging me and that’s more than what I expected. So just let him be.”

Sam and Clint nodded while Natasha just drifted her gaze over to Bucky who was staring out of the wall sized window.

‘Maybe I will …. For now, at least, until things settle down’ she thought to herself as she got up to get some breakfast.

Peter was very excited. Mr. Stark had finally said yes to making him a nano-tech suit after weeks of dropping not so subtle hints.

Science weekends with him were always the highlight of Peter’s week. He could almost hear Ned saying “Dude how is this even your life.” The thought made him laugh.  
The Avengers were back in the tower so roaming around the ceilings was forbidden now.  
Maybe he will try the vents because honestly, he was going to work in a tower with CAPTAIN AMERICA just a few floors down.  
You can’t blame him for being exited.

He was so tempted to press the button for the common floor on the elevator and take a peek just for the hell of it but Mr. Stark would be disappointed and that was something Peter couldn’t handle.

“Hey Mr. Stark”

“Hey kid, I can tell you are vibrating on your spot without even turning around.” He replied , voice fondly amused.

Peter flushed in embarrassment  
“I am not vibrating.”  
“Not yet maybe. Come here and see this and you might just start.”

And if he spends the next 7 hours jumping around like a popcorn while helping with his suit then, well …. No one needed to know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was wondering how should Peter be introduced to the Avengers and via who?  
> Any ideas?  
> And a random question  
> Who is your otp in the mcu fandom?


	3. He is a DAD now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to clarify  
> Laura is Clint's sister-in-law in this story  
> Peter comes over every weekend from 9 to 6  
> Bruce and Thor already know him

Peter was a little afraid. Okay no. Peter was definitely more than a little afraid.

He doesn’t have J.A.R.V.I.S in the vents, does he? Peter thought for the hundredth time as he looked up towards the ceiling.

Mr. Stark had gone for a “quick talk” with Ms. Potts which had already taken an hour and J.A.R.V.I.S. had just informed him that he won’t be back for another 2.

And now Peter was in dilemma. His curiosity was as usual getting the best of him.

I’ve never even seen them properly. The fight in Germany was so quick. Surely a quick look won’t hurt anyone?

If only he knew.

The captain was moping, the soldier was sulking, the widow was glaring, the therapist was boring.

What was an archer supposed to do?  
Go around the vents discovering secrets. Naturally.

Or that was Clint’s excuse anyway.

He knew the vents of the tower like the back of his hands and had honestly missed them back in Wakanda.

He was familiar with every board that creaked, every noise that the vents made. Which is why he became instantly alert when he heard unfamiliar shuffling just round the corner.

It could have been Natasha but the graceful spy never made a noise.  
And to be honest why would she maneuver around clumsily in the vents?

Clint took out a pocket knife. Just in case.

He slowly and noiselessly turned the corner ready for agents in black or hydra goons or dragons from Jurassic Park.

What he wasn’t ready for was a child, no older than 12 or 13 staring at him slack-jawed with adorable doe brown eyes.

Safe to say neither of them spoke for a long moment.

The kid blinked and Clint snapped out of his haze.

“Oh my god you’re Hawkeye.”

“Who the hell are you kid?”

Both of them exclaimed simultaneously.

The kid was almost hyperventilating now.

“I – uh …. Um…. I’m an in-intern for Mr. Stark.” 

“So, what is this intern doing in the vents” Clint asked sarcastically “searching for lost machine parts maybe?”

The kid blushed.

“Uh – yeah”

“What?”

“I – I mean no. Uh …. Of course not. I was …. I was lost”

“Lost” Clint asked skeptically “in the vents?”

“Um – yeah”

“Get down.”

“What?”

“Get down from the vents. I need to ask J.A.R.V.I.S if he recognizes you and if he doesn’t then you are going to be in a lot of trouble kid.”

From the corner of his eye he saw the kid gulp nervously before he jumped, landing in a heap on the floor.

Clint followed him gracefully, landing on his feet.

“J.A.R.V.I.S do you recognize this kid.”

“Yes Mr. Barton, he is Peter Parker, Mr. Stark’s personal intern”

‘Is he now’ Clint thought studying the kid in front of him. 

Messed up brown curls, wide doe brown eyes and a signature lost look.

This kid sure looked familiar.

In the meanwhile, Peter was making a study of his own.  
Or well trying to anyway. His brain was not co-operating with him right now.

Hawkeye. I just met Hawkeye  
I just jumped out of the vents with THE HAWKEYE 

Wow

“-id, kid hey you still in there?”

“Huh?”

The archer looked amused.

“I asked you what you were doing in the vents.”

“I was – um – looking for something.”

“Oh? And what might that something be. The avenger’s common room perhaps?”

“I do- don’t know what you are ….”

“Please kid, you have been staring at me since the past 5 minutes like I’m the best thing since sliced bread. So, am I right or am I right?”

“Uhhhh…”

“Uhhhh?”

“Yeah, you- you are right but I’m very sorry Mr. Hawkeye sir I had no idea that the vents were your personal territory….”

Clint snorted. Mr. Hawkeye sir? Personal territory?  
“….and I promise you will never even find my shadow anywhere near the vents just please don’t tell Mr. Stark becauseIreallyamverysorrymr.hawkeyesirI….”

“Kid stop. Relax. I’m not going to do anything. Just promise me the next time you go for an outing in the vents you’ll invite me too.”

The kid looked dumbfounded.

“…… what?”

“You heard me. Now I gotta go. Don’t worry Stark won’t hear a word about this from me.”

Peter just stared after him as the archer climbed the vents and disappeared 

That’s when the events of the past 10 minutes decided to catch up with him

“Oh my god. Oh my god. Ohmygodohmygod I just met Hawkeye and he invited me to hang out with him.” Peter whispered to himself.

OH MY GOD 

Peter leaned back into a nearby table as his thoughts aligned themselves.

Unknown to him a very amused archer was staring at him fondly from the vents above.

‘Well’ Clint thought to himself ‘my search for a distraction proved quite fruitful.’  
“Hey tin head.” Clint greeted Stark as he sauntered into the lab a few hours later.

“Well if it isn’t Katniss Everdeen” Tony said as he turned around.

Clint glared at him. Tony just smirked back.

“So, I met someone today”

“Oh? Is she cute?”

“Yes, he is very cute and also a kid”

“Wow Clint, pedophile much?”

“He told me he was your intern.”

That made Tony pin Clint with a look.

“You met Peter?”

“Yes. He was scouting the vents.”

“Of course he was. Why am I not surprised?”

“I thought you didn’t take personal interns. He looked so young.”

“He’s 16. Not that young” Tony rolled his eyes. “Besides he is at the top of his school and a mini chemistry genius. He is pretty helpful so I suggest you keep your spoiled ass away from him.”

“Oh, really” Clint drawled as he carefully studied the forced nonchalance on Tony’s part which seemed to be barely concealing a protective instinct Clint instantly recognized.

But – it couldn’t be.  
They do look very familiar, the traitorous part of his mind whispered.

Clint’s eyes widened but Tony didn’t notice, already turned back to his table.

“He is a good kid.” Clint added

“Yeah. The best.” Tony agreed with him sounding absently proud and Clint gave a low chuckle. 

Warmer. Humbler. Generous. 

Of course  
How didn’t he notice before.

Tony Stark was trying to be better.  
Because he was a dad now.

Clint grinned to himself.

Just wait till the others find out about this. This is going to be epic, he thought gleefully.

When he reached the common floor, his thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the Quin-jet.  
He checked the time. It was 7 in the evening.

Bruce and Thor had finally arrived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was thinking that peter should meet all the avengers separately or in groups of 2 first  
> Next up - meeting the widow  
> any ideas???
> 
> also are you liking it so far?  
> any changes you would like to suggest?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go  
> Natasha realizes she should have stayed out of civil war.  
> Peter meets Natasha.  
> Fluff and drama ensues

The ‘welcome home’ pleasantries and introductions were already over. Thor hugged everyone. Whether he knew them or not didn’t matter, and by the faces of everyone after the hug, they probably needed it.

If anyone noticed the cool regard Bruce was giving the super soldiers then no one commented on it.

So, he knows then, Natasha thought to herself.

Tony came up to meet them at the top, from where they descended together and piled into the penthouse.

Everyone made themselves comfortable on the various couches that seemed unnecessary for one man.

But perhaps they were here for the Avengers only. The more Natasha thought about it the more she started regretting the decision she made not too long ago.

She should have known the facts for what they were. Steve was not fighting for the team; he was fighting for himself. Natasha could understand the need to save the only thing that connected a man out of time to his own century, but by tricking her into supporting him he had made it look like she chose a side in a personal matter between two men she had started caring about.

One of whom was trying to pick the broken pieces of what remained of the Earth’s mightiest heroes while the other sat in front of her, talking to his friend, pretending that everything was fine.

The friend in question, Bruce, was telling the other’s a particularly riveting story about how Asgard was kinda saved and kinda destroyed by his alter ego.

“So Asgard is destroyed, Loki is a hero, Thor lost Mjolnir and the Earth is flat. Is that what you’re trying to tell me?” Clint summarized.

Tony gave a quite chuckle. 

“Yes, that is the whole debacle in a nutshell. Although I’m not so sure about the last part.” Bruce replied

“My friend here does tell the truth, I’m afraid.”

“Oh, you should be afraid. How dare you give that bastard the title of a hero.” Clint fumed

Natasha wanted to smack her head on the table. Thor just lost his family, his friends, his home, his weapon, even his hair. And that is what Clint chooses to talk about?  
She quickly diverts the attention.

“So now you inhabit Norway?” She asked

“More or less” Banner answered for Thor

“And what are you doing there?”

“Tending to the people's needs until everything with the governments settles down.” 

Natasha hummed.

Wanda, Sam and Bucky excused themselves one by one until it was just the 6 of them.

“It seems like only yesterday we all were celebrating the fall of our enemies, the H.Y.D.R.A.” Thor said smiling a little.

“Yeah, before everything went to shit.” Clint agreed

And suddenly the tension they all were trying to avoid became thick in the room.

“You know of the fallout, don’t you?” Steve asked trying to make eye contact with Bruce.

“We both do.” surprisingly Thor was the one who answered.

“What do you think of it?” Steve questioned lamely.

“It wasn’t your secret to hide. If you had decided to hide it then you should not have pretended to be Tony's friend. You should have talked to him or left him as soon as you knew and made your side clear from the very start. I don’t fault you for trying to save your friend Steve. You deserved a familiar face after all that you have been through. But you guys put the team at stake in a matter that could be resolved vocally.” Bruce stated firmly.

Tony stood up and started to leave.

“Do you agree with him?” Steve asked, his voice no more than a whisper, but in the quite of the room everyone heard.

Tony walked to the elevator and got in. He never looked back even once.

Steve’s shoulders slumped in defeat.

“He was the one who said that to me Steve.” Banner stated quietly before following Tony.

Peter walked quietly towards the lab. A perfect picture of calm composure from the outside.

From the inside however……

Oh god, how will I even talk to him? Should I just go into the vents and wait for him? Should I ask Mr. Stark?

But Mr. Stark doesn’t know. Should I tell him? How will I even sneak past him? I cannot lie to him. Oh god what if Mr. Hawkeye weren’t serious? What if he is somewhere chuckling at my stupidity? Oh god, what if he is watching me from the vents right now?

That made Peter stops and look at the ceiling. 

Deep breaths Parker, deep breaths.

Peter entered the lab and was greeted by not one but two scientists. He stood still until Dr. Banner turned around.

“Hey Peter.” 

“H- hello sir.”

“Tony your kid is here.” Bruce stated and noticed with an amused smile as Peter flushed in embarrassment at being called Tony’s kid.

Tony turned around and grinned at Bruce, giving him a look that said he was well aware of what Bruce was doing.  
Bruce grinned back before getting up to leave for his own lab. He messed up Peter’s hair on the way out making him squeak in protest.

This kid. Bruce smiled to himself.

“Come and have a look Pete.” Mr. Stark beckoned him forward

“Did you finalize the design?”

“Yup.” Tony grinned at him

Peter looked at the hologram in front of him and inhaled sharply. 

It looked awesome.

“Wow” Peter said breathily 

Tony laughed and they set to work, exchanging ideas and banter back and forth.

He left Peter to work on the new codes for the suit and went to check get something for the kid to eat. God knows that kid’s metabolism could make Cap jealous.

Natasha needed to talk to Tony. Explain herself and perhaps try to get the whole story from his point of view. She was a spy after all. She hated not knowing.

She knew the best place to have this talk would be Tony’s lab. No one could enter it without permission and Tony felt the most comfortable there. Besides he would be alone and that was a must.

So, imagine her surprise when she stands in front of the lab doors only to find someone already working there.

It was a kid.

A kid. In Tony’s lab.

He looked absolutely concentrated in whatever he was doing, completely unaware of his surroundings. Or so Natasha thought because not even half a minute later the expression of rapt concentration on his face broke.

He raised his head, brows furrowed in confusion as if sensing her stare.

Natasha was intrigued. She knocked on the doors twice.

The kids face turned towards her and his eyes widened.

Natasha motioned for him to open the door. He just stared on dumbfounded.

Jarvis must have said something to him because his eyes flicked upwards for a moment before he slowly started making his way towards the doors.

The doors slid open and Natasha studied the kid openly.

“Who are you? What are you doing here?”

Peter was so close to fainting he didn’t even realize he was being asked something.

The Black Widow. Assassin spy extraordinaire. In front of him. Talking to him. No, asking him something. 

Wait. Asking him something?

After a long, awkward moment all he was able to get out was “ummm….”

Thankfully Mr. Stark chose that moment to come back

“Natasha.” he sounded surprised

Her name was Natasha? That was such a wonderful name. Everything about her seemed pretty wonderful to Peter at that moment. Wow. 

“Tony.” 

“What are you doing here?” 

“Came to talk to you,” she stated calmly “and found him instead.”

Oh. That’s why she is here. 

Tony entered the lab and kept the food items on the nearest table before turning back.

Natasha eyed the food items with an air of disbelief. Tony actually ate between lab times now. That’s …… pretty impossible.

Unless it isn’t for him at all.

Natasha’s gaze drifted back towards the kid who was still looking at her with a dazed look in his eyes

Natasha curbed a sudden urge to smile. What the hell?

“This is Peter. My personal intern and sometimes mentee.”

“Hello Peter. I’m Natasha.”

The kid gave her a shy smile.

“H- Hello ma’am.”

Ma’am? Now Natasha did smile.

The kid was discretely trying to study her while simultaneously avoiding her eyes and fidgeting. It was endearing.

“Well then, I’ll catch you another time. We need to talk.” Natasha shared a meaningful look with Tony which he returned before turning around and walking out.

Tony’s looked at Peters face and smothered a laugh

“You need to sit down kid?”

Peter looked at him with wide eyes.

“I just ….”

“Yes”

“She was….”

“Yes.”

Tony laughed wrapping an arm around Peters shoulders and maneuvering him towards the couch. He snatched a couple of snacks on the way. 

“I met two avengers in two days.” Peter said, disbelief evident in his tone.

“You have met them before kid.”

“No, I haven’t, Spiderman has. Meeting them like a fan is different Mr. Stark. You wouldn’t understand.”

“Alright kid maybe I don’t understand. Now eat something before you actually faint.” Tony said handing him a pack of blueberry jellies.

Peter ate a couple of them before looking back at him.

“What was that about meeting two avengers?”

Peter choked.

Tony gave him an amused look.

“Umm…. I may or may not have …. metmr.hawkeyeintheventsyesterday.”

“What was that kid? You know my hearing is getting poor with age.” Oh god. Messing with him was so easy. Tony smothered another chuckle.

Peter looked very much like a cornered mouse. Tony decided to have some pity on him.

“I met….”

“I know.”

“You- you do?”

“Kid, Jarvis has eyes on you all the time while you are in the tower.”

“He does?”

“With all the mess you get into unknowingly and unwillingly, you definitely need a constant eye on you.”

Peter flushed in embarrassment. Tony thought he looked adorable. Damn it. This kid was making him sappy.

Unknown to both of them, a very confused Natasha was still spying on them.

She turned around as it became obvious that they were returning to work. Who was this kid? Tony seemed completely taken with him. 

‘Personal intern, my ass.’ She thought to herself. If only she could hear what they were saying.

Chocolate brown curls, doe like yes, the intense look of concentration he was sporting when she first saw him.

This kid sure looked familiar.

And then an impossible idea came into her head making her halt in her steps.

The way Tony talked to him. The way the kid’s shoulders involuntarily relaxed when he came into the lab. 

They looked so comfortable around each other. A little less like mentor and mentee. A little more like father and son.

She needed more evidence.

She was a spy after all. She hated not knowing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up-: Peter meets Wanda  
> I am really stressed about how peter should meet shuri because i love their relationship and i want to make it good for you guys. anything you would definitely like to see?


	5. Of Mondays and Mother Hens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry i couldn't update yesterday guys  
> i was so tired i just went to sleep after my classes, woke up, studied some, had dinner and went to sleep again  
> so heres the chapter for you with almost 3k words. my longest one yet....

‘I hate Mondays.’ Peter thought to himself as he entered the Stark tower’s penthouse through the windows with a hand on the wall to support himself.

He pressed the symbol on his suit and it loosened. Shimmying out of it he made his way towards the couches and sat down heavily, still clad in a pair of jeans and a nerdy t-shirt, now tainted with droplets of blood.

‘My forehead is bleeding.’ Peters mind was in a daze. Somewhere he could hear J.A.R.V.I.S. saying something but he was too tired to respond.

A few minutes -or was it hours- later he heard a pair of footsteps rapidly approaching him but he made no attempt to move. Something about this place made him feel safe and protected. Now only if he could remember why…...?

“Peter!”

Ah, he knew that voice. It made him relax further into the couch. He felt all his guards lower down. Nothing could harm him now. Though he didn’t know how he knew that with such clarity.

“Kid, hey kid, what – what happened to you”

Peter blinked his eyes open.

“M’ster St’rk?”

“Oh god kid. What the hell happened.”

Peter opened his mouth to reply but suddenly he was gone. “Where did he go?” Peter wondered absently.

He was back in his sight. He was carrying a – was that a first aid kit?

Peter felt himself returning back to the present as his healing factor kicked in. Fight in the alleyway. No suit. Hitting head on one of the dumpsters. Coming to the tower. Right.

Tony’s blood had run cold with panic for a second when J.A.R.V.I.S. told him that Peter was injured. He all but ran from the lab to the penthouse. A tuft of messy brown hair was visible from above the couch. Tony speed walked towards it.

Peter was a mess. There was a deep looking gash on his forehead and a nasty bruise on his jaw.

Shit. Tony was a babbling mess in seconds.

“M’ster St’rk?”

Tony took a deep breath. Panic would do him no good right now. His kid was injured. 

Fix him first. His mind was shouting.

The trip to the kitchen to retrieve the first aid kit was made in haste.

He lifted Peter’s chin up to look into his slowly blinking eyes. Both pupils were of the same size. No concussion then.

Tony took another deep breath and slowly raised the cotton in his hand, dipped in antiseptic, and placed it on the cut.

Peters answering hiss had Tony grimacing in sympathy.

“What happened kid? It hasn’t even been a proper couple of hours since your school ended.”

Tony moved towards the side of his head, wiping at the dried blood and scratches.

Peter opened his mouth to answer but hissed again in pain as Tony returned to his still bleeding cut.

Alright. Questions could wait.

“Peter buddy, these are gonna need at least a couple of stitches.” Tony murmured leaning over Peter to get a better look at the gash.

“Yeah.” Peters voice was back with him.

“Lean forward kid. I’ll try to make it as painless as possible.”

“You are going to do the stitches?”

“Who else? Bruce is not in the tower and I can’t wait for him to come back.”

Peter just nodded.

As Tony prepared for the stitching Peter spoke up.

“There was a fight in the alleyway where I usually change into my suit. Looked like a drug dealing gone wrong. Before I could leave and come back in the suit on of them spotted me. I made a run for it but fell down once and hit my head on the dumpster because I’m stupid.”

Tony gave a small smile. At least now Peter was sounding like himself.

“I went back there in the suit, there was a nasty fight made nastier by the fact that I was still bleeding. And then the police finally came and I made my way here.” Peter finished.

“You are going to get it bad this time buddy.” Tony muttered, a hint of anger in his voice.

“I’m sorry.” Peter whispered “I thought I’d be okay.”

“Peter.” Tony sounded exasperatedly fond.

Peter just gave him a sheepish smile.

Tony set to work and placed the surgical needle near the wound.

Peter tensed.

“Relax kid its gonna be alright in a minute.”

“I know, I just really hate this part.”

“Then hold me.” Tony said knowing physical contact helped Peter calm down. 

Peter clutched his shirt into a tight hold and Tony began working.

Soon enough the stiches were done and Peter was nursing the bruise on his jaw with an ice pack.

“You should eat something kid.”

“But I just wanna rest Mr. Stark.”

Tony pinched the bridge of his nose. This kid.

“Alright. Sleep in your room then.”

“But I’m so comfortable here.”

“Do you want to me call May right now?”

Peter blanched immediately. 

“That’s what I thought.” Tony said with a smug grin, moving forward to help Peter up.

“You are pure evil Mr. Stark” Peter muttered.

Tony just gave a low chuckle and deposited him on his bed.

“Sleep kid.” 

Peter was out in minutes, his breathing getting deep and even.

Tony just watched him for a couple of seconds, still feeling shaken up, before calling May.

He had managed not to freak out on the kid but now he felt like he needed to get it out.

“How do you do this.” Tony said without preamble as soon as May picked up the phone.

There was a quite laugh from the other side.

“What did he do now?”

Tony told her the whole thing. May gave a resigned sigh.

“…couldn’t he have come straight to the tower and let the police do their job for once. Its like he wants to get hurt or something. A drug dealing May. He faced drug dealers without his suit. Do you know how dangerous…”

“Tony,” May interrupted “you and I both know he wouldn’t have stopped no matter what.” 

“But drug dealers May.”

“Yes Tony, drug dealers, illegal arms dealers, human traffickers. He fights all of these on a daily basis. This is New York after all.”

“But not without the suit.” Tony exclaimed. “How are you not worried about him May?”

“I am worried about him Tony but I know he is in safe hands right now. Besides you are worrying yourself enough for the both of us.”

“…. what?”

“Tony,” May sounded very smugly amused “do you know how much like a dad you sound right now?”

“I – May….”

“I don’t mind. I can only look after Peter Parker. He needs someone to help him figure out the superhero side of his life and I’m glad its you. Now please stop worrying yourself sick.”

“Can he stay the night?” Tony asked. He really didn’t want Peter out of his sight right now.

Something in May’s tone softened.   
“Of course, he can. Take care Tony”

“Bye May.”

Tony loomed over Peter for a second, examining his cut and bruise with increasing anger.

Those assholes were gonna get a firsthand view about what happens to people when they harm someone close to Tony.

A few hours later J.A.R.V.I.S.’ voice interrupted Tony.

“Miss Maximoff is requesting an audience with you sir”

Tony frowned. Why is Wanda here?

“Show her to the living room J. I’ll be out in a second.”

“Alright sir.”

Wanda was nervous. J.A.R.V.I.S. had directed her to the living room of the penthouse. The view from the whole-window wall was beautiful but the turmoil in her head wouldn’t let her focus.

She saw him enter the room and involuntarily tensed.

“Wanda” Tony nodded in greeting

“Mr. Stark.” Wanda replied

“What brings you here. Need something from me?”

“I came here to talk actually.”

“Oh. Well take a seat.”

Wanda sat down on the couch opposite to him.

“I thought having a private talk with you would be better for us as well as the team.”

“I understand.” Tony was looking at her patiently. It made Wanda a little more comfortable.

“Vision told me about the accords….in detail and about that clause which was made by keeping people like me in mind.” 

Tony held her gaze but his expression became wary.

“I guess I just wanted to say sorry….and thank you.”

Now the shocked surprise on his face was apparent.

“Sorry? What for?”

“Locked up in a compound with a friend and all the amenities sounds much better than being locked up in private facility with scientists eager to experiment on you.”

“You have nothing to be sorry for Wanda. In a way, I was just trying to make up for everything my ignorance in the past has cost you. Your parents, your brother, your chance at a normal childhood.” 

Tony sounded guilty and it didn’t sit right with her

“My brother’s death was by his own choice Mr. Stark. He sacrificed himself for a noble cause and I am proud of him. I do feel alone without him sometimes. He left a place in me no one can fill, but I know he would never regret his decision and I respect him for that. My childhood was destroyed by H.Y.D.R.A. and it was an evil of my own creation. This team saved me from jumping off that cliff so I’m thankful to not just you but to everyone who have accepted me as their own and helped me come out of my mind.” 

Tony just stared at her. This wasn’t the same Wanda he had known before. She looked wiser and more in control of both her emotions and impulses.

“Wait here a minute.” Tony left the living room and went to retrieve a folder from his office

He handed it to Wanda.

Wanda stared at it curiously.

“What is this?”

“This file is on the company which actually sold the weapons that were used on your city that day Wanda. Stark industries never made a deal with the military there. Not even in the underhanded way.  
The weapons used that day were the experiments of an amateur company which was trying to duplicate S.I. weapons. I found out about this a month ago.  
I don’t know if it changes anything between us but I hope it will make you consider giving me another chance.  
I don’t expect a clean slate from you just like know you don’t from me either….” Tony hesitated “…. But I think we might be able to smooth things over and start anew.”

Wanda was staring the file blankly.

“Is it……?”

“Gone. Destroyed to its very core. You might find traces of it in the government records but nothing more than that. I made sure of it.”

“I -”

But before Wanda could finish her sentence Peter shuffled into the room.

Tony immediately stood up from the couch and made his way towards him.

Wanda watched the scene in front of her with barely disguised shock. The kid who just entered the room looked no more than 15 and bore a shocking resemblance to stark. But that wasn’t the shocking part. He was sporting a cut on his forehead and a healing bruise on his face but that wasn’t the shocking part either. The shocking part was that he just came into the room from the direction of the private living quarters and Stark was hovering over him like a mother hen.

“You alright kid?” He had never sounded so worried.

“I’m better now.” The kid hadn’t noticed her yet.

“Do you need some painkillers? Another ice pack?”  
Oh dear god, how sweet is this? Wanda watched on.

“Just a glass of water, I think.”

Both of them made their way towards the kitchen and Wanda followed silently.

The kid sat down heavily on the counter and the action seemed familiar to him.

Who exactly is this guy?

Stark actually filled a glass with water and handed it to him. Finally, the kid looked awake enough and raised his head coming face to face with her.

In a matter of seconds, the kid looked alert enough to run a marathon, his face frozen in shock.

Stark noticed this and smiled mischievously. Wanda sensed a story there.

“So, Peter, this is Wanda Maximoff or as you know her, the Scarlet Witch. Wanda this is Peter, my personal intern.”

“Hello Peter. If you don’t mind me asking, how did you get hurt?”

“I – um, I got into a fight in an alleyway. A group of bullies were harassing a friend of mine.”

“Oh, you alright now?”

“Ye- yeah.”

“That was very brave of you, Peter.” 

“I – thank you miss Maximoff.”

“Call me Wanda dear, I don’t think I’m that much older than you.” Wanda smiled at him

“Just 2 years actually.” Stark added nodding along

“Alright” Peter gave her a sweet smile and Wanda felt something inside her twist. It has been such a long time since someone looked at her like that.

Like her brother. 

"I hope you get well soon,брат мій." 

Peter nodded at her giving her another smile.

Wanda turned towards Tony and gave him a small smile too. Tony returned the sentiment with a careful and tentative smile of his own.

With a final glance at Peter who was still looking at her as if in awe of her presence, she made her way towards the elevator and went down.

“Your luck is surely shining this week Peter. Three avengers in three days huh?” 

“I don’t even know how this is my life Mr. Stark. I don’t know at all.”

Tony ran his hand through Peter’s tangled hair trying to bring some semblance of order to it and failed miserably.

“Did the advocates from Wakanda arrive?”

“Yeah, this afternoon. They requested that the meeting be held on Wednesday while they reread the accords and talk more about their subsequent ‘coming out of the closet.’

Peter gave a small laugh and Tony grinned at him.

“Want something to eat?” Tony asked

“Yeah okay.”

That night both of them curled up on the couch with  
Peter tucked under Tony’s arm as ‘Star Wars- Return of the Jedi’ played on the screen.

The kid was already half asleep as Tony ran his fingers through his hair. Peter hummed and relaxed into the touch making Tony smile.

He gently traced the almost healed bruise on Peters jaw and, even after the tiring events of the day, felt lighter than he had in ages.

At the same time somewhere in queens May was staring at the T.V. screen as the news reporter rambled on about several drug busts all over New York.

“….and our sources have reported that the police were tipped off by an anonymous person who is suspected to be a large authority figure. The police….”

May shook her head and gave a short laugh.

Of course that man destroyed the whole network of drug dealers who dared lay a hand on his kid. Of course. He did love Peter like his own after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i watched the avengers today and man i miss the days the worst things avengers had to worry about was loki's dramatic ass  
> btw would you like to see loki in this book??

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo did you like it  
> Good?  
> Bad?  
> Meh??  
> All the experienced writers out there help me out


End file.
